1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved hand grip, and more particularly to a golf club grip designed to improve grip firmness and tactile grip feel, buffering effect, and vibration damping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a golf club grip is a one-piece structure of molded rubber with a smooth curved inner surface formed to tightly fit onto a golf club shaft. The rubber grip usually has a durometer value range of 50–60 on a Shore A scale. A rubber material with this durometer value does not provide the best comfort or tactile comfort. Also, it does not provide optimal vibration absorption or damping.
There still exists a need for a hand grip with improved grip feel and vibration damping. The improved hand grip would include an inner rubber layer with a higher durometer value than traditional molded rubber grips and an outer rubber layer with a lower durometer value than traditional grips to increase its firmness in gripping, tactile comfort, and buffering. In order to reduce vibration, the inner surface of the inner rubber layer would have a structure designed to reduce any direct transmission of vibration to the hands.